


Strawberry Shortcake

by LeeK0n



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Homesick, Other, bicker and banter, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeK0n/pseuds/LeeK0n
Summary: a short story I wrote to get used to writing the brothers and my own MC, Croquette (Cro' uses She/Her and They/Them pronouns)Cro' has been slipping into a bit of a homesick induced depression, and after a few of the brothers hear about her favorite cake, they decide to make it for her to make her feel better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Shortcake

Croquette sighed, letting her book slide down to her chest and then staring at the ceiling. 

“Beel. Do you like cake?” she asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. Beelzebub looked up from his own homework, nodding. 

“Yes, I like all foods. Except Solomon’s cooking. I like those Wicked Cupcakes Asmodeus gets sometimes. But I also like Barbatos’s special cake. And Pitch black Shortcake. And everything that Luke makes.” He was beginning to drool. “Ah… I’m hungry now…” 

Cro reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of Spicy Newt Chips, an emergency package she kept on hand just in case. 

Beel gave a smile as he opened them. 

“Thank you, Cro. But why did you suddenly ask about Cake? Have you been wanting some?” Cro nodded, thinking to herself. 

“Something I haven’t had since coming here, and I actually hadn’t had it in the human world for a while. Strawberry shortcake” 

“Eh? Shortcake?” she lifted her head as Mammon entered the room. “Why do humans have such weird cakes? First cakes made out of Spit, and now Cakes that are short?” 

“Strawberry shortcake…” Beelzebub seemed deep in thought over it as he packed away the chips into his mouth. 

“I don’t know why it’s called a shortcake, but it’s not short. At least not the kind I like. The kind I like is made with sponge cake-” 

“You guys eat cakes made out of sponges too?!” Cro sat up to smack Mammon on the head, but was beaten to the punch by Levi. 

“OI! It’s a question!” 

“Idiot, a sponge cake is a light and airy cake, it’s spongey. They ate some on the latest episode of Ruri-Chan, not that you would know that.” He crossed his arms, putting on his usual aloof pose that he had whenever Levi spouted off about his anime knowledge. 

Cro smiled and gave Levi a small wave. 

“What else is on it, Cro?” Beel asked, he seemed invested in the cake now. Cro laid back down across the couch. 

“Well its got two or three layers of Sponge cake, yeah? And then between each layer you got a load of whipped cream that’s just a little sweet. And then you also got strawberries in there too, and then the whole thing is frosted with more whipped cream and topped with more strawberries.” Cro waited for Mammon to ask what kind of berries grow like straws, but his silence let her continue. “It sounds super simple, but it can easily be fucked up if you don’t stabilize the whipped cream or mess up the cake… and with a proper hand, it can look super pretty...” she sighed, picking her book back up. 

“Anyways, Mammon, Levi, what did you two come in here to say?” 

Mammon scratched his head, looking like he was thinking of something, before he remembered. 

“Oh! Lucifer is looking for you, Croquette, he wants your monthly report, to make sure everythings going alright.” 

“Aaw, Lucifer’s stealing Cro from me! I wanted to discuss the latest episode of Ruri-Chan with her!” 

“We can talk later, Levi.” Croquette stood up, stretching, and digging through her bag for the report. Oof, she still had one last paragraph to go. She would do it in the bathroom on the way there, Lucifer wouldn’t know. “I’ll see you all at dinner time, I think I need a nap.” 

As she left the room, Belphegor rose up from behind Beelzebub. 

“Cro seems kind of listless lately.” he commented, scratching his head and yawning. 

“Probably because Lucifer keeps making her do all those reports! She already has to do work for RAD as well!” Mammon threw his arms up and shook his head. “A human probably isn’t meant to keep up with so much work!”

“Maybe I’m to blame… I always talk to her late into the night about anime over the D.D.D” Levi whined, flopping over the couch. 

“No, she’s homesick.” Beelzebub closed his workbook. 

“Homesick, she’s already home though!” Mammon stated. 

“Nah, I mean the human world, not the House of Lamentation. The devildom isn’t her home either, she is a human.” Beelzebub continued, shaking the bag to see if there were any more newt chips. There weren’t. 

“She asked me about cake, and then stated she hadn’t had that Strawberry shortcake in a long time.” Beelzebub held his stomach. “I kind of want to try some too…” 

A silence hung over the brothers gathered there, before Belphegor made a humming noise of thought. 

“It doesn’t help her to just sit and gossip about her being homesick. Why don’t we try to make that cake?” Mammon looked a little surprised, then smiled. 

“Yeah! I bet Satan can get us the ingredients using his connections!” 

“I wonder if Barbatos would have time to help us…” Leviathan mused. Belphegor shook his head. 

“No, if we want to make it mean anything we should do it ourselves. No outside help, but I bet Asmo and Lucifer would be willing to help. Once they knew it was for Cro.”

“Hai! I heard my name!” as if summoned Asmodeus appeared, looking just as carefree as always. “What are you all talking about? I ran into Croquette on the way here, she had just come out of the bathroom looking a little frazzled. Is she sick?” 

“Homesick.” Leviathan piped up. 

“We’re gonna make her a cake she talked about. Strawberry Shortcake” Beelzebub said, crumpling up his bag of Newt Chips. He wished Cro was here, she usually had at least another bag or two to offer him. 

“Asmo, you’re good with decorating. Do you want to help? Cro said that it can be made to look pretty.” Asmo clapped his hands together and smiled. 

“Anything for my darling! Even if she skipped out on getting our nails done together last time!” 

“She bites her nails, it wouldn’t last long.” Beelzebub pointed out. 

“I’ve already texted Satan the plan! He says he’ll see what he can do.” Mammon looked proud of himself. Belphegor smiled and stood up, stretching. 

“This could be fun, let’s let Lucifer know the plan. Oh, and no one let Cro know… I think it would be best if it was a surprise.” 

All 5 of the present brothers gave a nod, before it was interrupted by Beelzebub’s stomach giving a loud growl. 

“All this planning for cake has made me hungry again…” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Nice report. But next time, don't finish it on the bathroom floor, I can see the imprint of the tiles on the paper, that’s unsanitary.” Cro dropped her D.D.D to her side as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t like they weren’t enjoying their time in the Devildom, despite their apprehension at first. So why did they feel so empty lately? Everyday felt like a chore, and they found themselves just wanting to spend all day in bed. Perhaps Belphegor was rubbing off on them. 

Part of her missed the human world, and she found herself thinking of the strawberry shortcake again. Her D.D.D buzzed and she groaned rolling over. She didn’t want to be lectured anymore by Lucifer. It buzzed again and she grabbed for it violently, opening a single eye to check it. 

Beelzebub? Probably wanting her to bring him food, she slid open the text. 

“Come to the Kitchen.” the first text said. 

“Hurry.” the second one. So he needed help finding the can opener again…? She sighed, getting up despite not wanting too. It wasn’t like the Kitchen was too far away. Walking across her room, she opened her door to hear several voices from the kitchen. They quieted as soon as her door opened though. 

Was this an intervention about her helping Beelzebub sneak food? She slouched and walked over, hoping to get the lecture over with as soon as possible. 

What greeted her wasn’t just Lucifer and a Guilty Beelzebub though. All seven brothers were there. 

“Surprise!” Mammon shouted, the sudden loud noise jarring her as she took in the scene. Beelzebub was looking a little worried. 

“I said hurry because I wasn’t sure how long I could hold out… It looks delicious.” 

“Huh? What looks Delicious?” Cro asked, before her eyes fell on the kitchen table, and the cake on top. 

“We noticed that you seemed sad lately.” Belphegor smiled, “so we-” 

“I came up with the idea that we should make you the cake you were talking about!” Mammon interrupted Belphegor, before receiving a chop to the head by Lucifer. 

“We all worked together to make it for you. It would be bad if Diavolo heard you were feeling depressed here, so I felt it was a good idea as well.” 

“Lucifer just wanted to get on your good side again, he thinks you finished that report on the bathroom floor because you’re mad at him.” Satan stated, approaching with a plate that had a piece of cake on it. Cro took it gently, looking down at it. 

“Satan got the ingredients, Belphegor, Lucifer and I did all the baking, Asmodeus helped decorate it, and Mammon distracted Beelzebub from eating the ingredients” Levi stated, smiling. “It looks just like a cake you see in anime all the time, doesn’t it?” 

Croquette looked back up at all the brothers, who were smiling at her. For some reason the room was getting a little blurry… 

“Oh, Cro… are you crying?” Beelzebub asked, sounding surprised. Croquette shook herself, wiping her eyes quickly on her sleeve. 

“No! But… Uhm… Thank you.” she smiled, picking up the fork. 

“Well go ahead and try some, you should have the first bite after all.” Lucifer stated, folding his arms. 

The cake was almost impossibly soft, and she cut into it with her fork, before abandoning all need to be delicate and shoving a giant bite into her mouth. Yes, the flavor was just exact. Tart strawberries, sweet cake, rich whipped cream. 

“Judging from your expression, I’d say it was a success.” Satan smiled. Beelzebub had already served himself a gigantic slice and was digging in. 

“Oh it really is good!” He said, laughing. 

“You say that about everything you eat, Beel” Belphegor said with a smile. 

“Not Solomon’s cooking.” 

Croquette stood back and watched as the brothers began their usual banter and bicker. All her former sadness was gone. Even though she had felt so tired before, she was suddenly feeling refreshed. These demons really had become a form of second family to her.


End file.
